Primal Lust
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: Alucard has a lustful encounter with a werewolf in the Reverse Coliseum. Smut, Blood & Gore


I wrote this partially because since I'm a big fan of Alucard, I was sick of there being almost no non-yaoi Alucard lemon stories.

Because there's a lot of stuff saying that vampires and werewolves are enemies, I thought it would be a good idea to pair him up with a werewolf, especially one of his father's monsters.

Let me also note that I wrote this all at school today!

Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania or any of its characters. They are owned by Konami.

* * *

Alucard stepped through the door into a stone room with a frightening red hue. The Reverse Coliseum. The dark atmosphere made Alucard experience a feeling… like he was being watched…

He had three of the five Treasures of Vlad. If he found all five, maybe they would point him to the dark priest Shaft.

That feeling never went away; it only got worse. The Reverse Coliseum was quiet and completely empty, unlike the original Coliseum. Alucard sniffed the air, searching for any scent of blood; any sign of life. Then a strange smell filled his nostrils. His eyes widened as he recognized the smell. A smell that he remembered his whole life:

Werewolf blood.

Werewolf blood and the sensation of warm breath on the back of his neck. Before he had time to react a powerful arm wrapped around his stomach; the arm was covered with green fur. Alucard felt himself pressed against someone, or something's body.

Another arm appeared in front of his face, holding a sharp, shining dagger. Alucard struggled to get out of the creature's grasp as the knife tried to go for his throat. The struggling caused Alucard to send him and the assailant to the wall squashing him between the stone wall and his hard Alucard Mail. The hard press caused him to lose his grip on Alucard. He unsheathed his Alucard Sword and whipped around, slashing his assaulter across the stomach.

It was indeed a werewolf. It hunched over, grasping its bleeding stomach. It let out an ear-piercing howl before falling forward, dying as it hit the floor.

The howl seemed to be a cry for help, as three other werewolves suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They growled menacingly at him.

"Creatures of Darkness!" Alucard hissed. "You shall pay for that cowardly maneuver!"

"Prepare to die Son of The Master!" One werewolf roared.

It charged at Alucard, bringing its arm back behind it to slash him. Alucard stood his ground, unafraid of the attack. Just as the werewolf was about to attack he thrust out his sword and the monster impaled itself on the blade, stopping in its tracks. It fell to its knees, making sick gurgling sounds as dark red blood slowly ran from its mouth. Alucard pulled his sword out and the werewolf died.

The second werewolf dashed at him and grabbed his sword-holding hand by the wrist, lifting it above his head. Alucard fought against his clasp but to no avail. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of holy water. He bashed it right in the werewolf's face. It immediately let him go and grabbed its head, making odd movements and screaming loudly as its fur and skin was burned off its skull. The water melted everything on its head, leaving an empty skull, already dead before it hit the floor.

Only one werewolf remained. As Alucard got a better look at it, he noticed this werewolf was different than any he had seen. This one was a bit smaller than him and the other werewolves. It was less muscular than the other werewolves, and had a broader chest.

This was a female werewolf. He had never seen a female werewolf before.

"Very impressive," she said. Her voice confirmed that she was a female. "But this is where you fall."

She charged at him, and Alucard, completely mesmerized by the sight of her, let her guard down and was tackled to the floor. He stared up at the werewolf, who stared back at him. She was unlike the male werewolves; they had monstrous, ugly appearances about them, but this female had a bestial beauty about her, and she was starting to create lust in the half-vampire.

"Son of The Master sure is handsome." She said a glimmer of what looked like lust shone in her eyes. She adjusted herself on his lap, but it felt more like she was grinding on him. Alucard smiled mischievously at her.

"What are you smiling at?" She growled at him.

Alucard suddenly flipped her over so he was now on top of her.

"What are you doing?!" She roared. "Get off me you stupid half-breed!"

Alucard then forced his lips on her muzzle, kissing her passionately. Her eyes widened at what he was doing. The Son of Dracula was kissing her! Alucard shoved his tongue into her mouth caressing her canine tongue with his, grazing over her sharp teeth. The she-werewolf moaned as Alucard sucked on her tongue, the lust for the beast taking over him. The werewolf moved her paws to the back of his head and deepened the kiss. Primal passion taking over them, they became lost in the heat of ecstasy.

The werewolf used all her strength to push Alucard off her and against the wall. She pressed herself against him and liked his face like a dog. Alucard could feel her stroke his growing hard-on through his pants, getting a moan from him. She lowered herself down so she was facing his crotch. Unbuckling his belt, she tossed it aside and pulled his pants down, getting full view of his large erection. She lapped at his length giving it long licks every now and then, making Alucard moan loudly.

She took the whole cock in her mouth, sucking on it greedily. Alucard's moans became louder as she wrapped her tongue around it. She tasted her first human dick. She liked the taste, and she wanted to taste his hot seed in her mouth. Bobbing her head over his member her teeth gently grazed it, adding to Alucard's pleasure. The half-vampire took hold of the sides of her head and thrust his dick in and out of her mouth. The female moaned softly through her hold on him. Alucard felt his release, and came into the werewolf's mouth.

She stopped sucking and felt the human semen in her mouth. It tasted good and she wished she wished she could keep it there forever. Finally she swallowed every drop of it and released him. Alucard grabbed her shoulders forcing her against the wall. He pressed his armor-clad body against hers. He kissed her neck, rubbing her furry arms with his gauntlet-covered hands. His member poked her thigh, just outside her entrance. Kissing the underneath of her muzzle she threw her head back, moaning very loudly in pleasure. Alucard moved his hands down to her chest and started massaging her breasts. Her chest heaved as her breathing became short and quick.

Her pussy leaked of its juices, still not getting any attention from Alucard's dick. Groping her breasts and kissing her muzzle his length started to throb in pain, begging to enter the werewolf. Letting go of her breasts he grabbed her leg and lifted it up, putting it against his hip, pressing his other hand against her back. Not being able to take the wait he pushed into the werewolf's dripping entrance.

The werewolf winced in pain as Alucard thrust into her at a quick speed. She growled at the sharp pain she experienced, tears falling from her eyes. But soon the pain was replaced with pleasure; pure, raw pleasure. She grabbed Alucard's Twilight Cloak and pulled hard enough to tear the cape, but it remained intact. Alucard increased the speeds of his thrusts, squeezing the werewolf's back. They moaned in unison together, drowning in the sea of ecstasy and lust. Her sweaty fur was slick against his armor and Alucard wished her wasn't wearing it. The werewolf's eyes half-lidded, slobber leaking down her mouth, she felt such comfort and elation having her first time with a human; a strong, handsome vampire, the Son of Count Dracula.

Alucard felt his pleasure become too much for him to handle, and he went even faster, making the she-werewolf throw her head back and emit a loud, ear-splitting howl filled with ecstasy. At the same time they had their releases, Alucard's semen shooting into her, and the werewolf's juices spilling onto his crotch, the clear liquid dripping down his leg. He pulled out of her and she collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily and sweating in the aftermath of sex.

Alucard gathered his pants and put them back on along with his belt. He stared at the breathing werewolf, hating to leave her after all they did.

He sighed. Closing his eyes he walked away to continue his journey.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story! I put a lot of effort into it.

Read & Review!


End file.
